


Our Life Together

by narcissistic_draym



Series: Lumea noastră [2]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissistic_draym/pseuds/narcissistic_draym
Summary: How Joven and Vicente's married life looks like despite all the odds.





	Our Life Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It suddenly crossed my mind that someone has asked me for a sequel to the first fic I have written for Jovente so here it is.
> 
> They are now married happily married here 
> 
>  
> 
> I should be sleeping but I cant stop.myself writing lol :) Enjoy.

Vicente is awakened by the shrill noise of his vibrating phone on their bedside table,  it is going on like every five minutes.  With a cloudy sleepy brain, he pulls himself away from Joven, who is still fast asleep. He reaches out a hand blindly on the wooden top of the packed table  before he grasps and he feels familiar shape of his black phone. Vicente slowly  opens his  eyes, letting the light from the window blind him for a moment,  he sits up cautiously,  stretching his body and he looks down at his shaking phone. 

20 notifications! 30 missed calls! 

It is then that he hears the faint pounding  at the door and some annoyed shouting, which was probably from his impatient bestfriend Goyong. 

Vicente's eyes goes wide at  the realization that Goyong is here to pick him up and it is the last day of his extended vacation - it totally slipped out of Vicente's mind  and he turns to look at  Joven, who is still off in his dreamland and probably tired with their activities for the past few nights.

Vicente is contemplating to get up and to let Goyong in but this was not a good  time to go back to work yet - he needs more enough quality time to spend with his Joven but he knows his responsibility at the company.

Vicente reaches behind his back to pick  up his own pillow, pressing it gently against Joven's chest to give the younger  something  to  replace him  as  he  exits their  bed,  quietly  and  gently.  

Vicente grabs his underwear  and  shorts  from  their  drawer,  slipping  them  on  along  with  his  discarded  shirt  from  last night.  He opens  the  door and  he  turns  around  to  check  that  his  husband  is  still  sleeping  before leaving with a smile on his face and  closing  it  softly  behind  himself.

  


* * *

  


“You must behave Joven! Promise? Wala akong maririnig na hindi dapat. Hmm love you, Ven.”

Frustrated  and  confused, Joven squirms  in  place  and  nods.  

Vicente leans  down,  slides  his  fingers into  Joven's hair  and  kisses  him  deeply,  flicking  his  toothpaste-and-tea  flavoured  tongue  into Joven's  mouth  and  making  him  gasp  involuntarily.  

Somewhere  in  the  midst  of  the  madness  and bewilderment  swirling  in  Joven's head,  he’s  conscious  of  the  fact  that  he’s  lying  here,  still  and submissive,  and  allowing  himself  to  be  kissed. 

That  just  won’t  do.  

Screwing  up  his  courage,  Joven kisses  back,  grabbing  a  handful  of  Vicente's coat  and  hoping  for  the  best.  He’s  never  kissed  a  man  before with this intensity in  his  life  and  it’s  simultaneously terrifying  and  excitingly normal - so different with what he experienced before. 

Either  way,  Joven's  heart  is  hammering  in  his  chest  almost  hard enough  to  distract  him  from  the  slash  of  pain and sadness  that  lays  him  open  as,  from  nowhere,  Vicente being away for a month leaps  into  his  head.  In  fact the thought of - Vicente — oh heavens - his husband without his side for a  few weeks. 

Sobered,  he  pulls  away  and  avoids  Vicente's questioning  eyes. 

Breathing  hard,  Vicente throws  Joven  an  interesting  half-smile  and  sits  up  reluctantly.  “I  really have  to  go. Goyong is waiting for me halos isang oras na tayo ganito mahal tsaka baka I will be late sa flight namin. Don’t  forget  to  go  to  work  today. I love you. ”

When  the  door  closes  behind  him,  Joven  flops  messily  on  the  bed,  arms  and  legs  splayed.  He stares up at  the  ceiling. 

“I  just  kissed Vicente Enriquez.”  He  whispers,  licking  his  bottom  lip  and  tasting  mint. 

A blush creeps on his face. 

Joven decides that he likes it - after all this time. 

  



End file.
